1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an information handling system and in particular to a storage sled for a modular, scalable, and expandable rack-based information handling system and design.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Rack-based IHS typically includes processing nodes and storage nodes that support the execution of multiple high-reliability processes, requiring continuous uptime of the various components. Maintenance and/or upgrades to the processing nodes and/or storage nodes can create an unacceptable disruption to ongoing processes. While replicating all of the capabilities of the rack-based IHS has been proposed as a solution to handle such disruptions, this solution is often impractical and unacceptable due to the increased expense in maintaining the duplicated amount of processing capabilities and/or storage capacity. Also, with conventional rack-level storage systems, the amount of space utilized in the rack to host the storage devices can be significant, reducing the available space for processing nodes.